lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Smog of Backlund
The Great Smog of Backlund was a tragedy event happened at the capital of Loen Kingdom, Backlund on December 28th, 1349. At present, the truth behind the Great Smog of Backlund is not known to the public. Civilians only knew it as atmospheric pollution. History On the Tuesday of the last week in 1349, the deadly yellow cloud of smog and pollution hovered over East Borough, the dock area, and the smoke-spewing factory district in Backlund. The old and the sick collapsed in the fog in succession like falling trees, while those who came into contact with them felt as if they had been infected by the plague. They died quickly, and even the able-bodied adults and children also felt slightly unwell. Although the Church of the Lord of Storms created a hurricane to blow the smog away in time, the smog still caused great consequences. According to preliminary estimates, a total of over 21,000 people died, and the subsequent plague took the lives of close to 40,000 people. Sealed Artifact 0-17 in Operation The source of smog was the work of a Demoness of Despair, Panatiya, who was collaborating with the royal family and Aurora Order. The Church of the Evernight Goddess received an urgent telegram from Earl Hall’s residence, Saint Anthony took out and awaken the Sealed Artifact 0-17. 0-17 erased Panatiya, along with Prince Edessak's butler, Funkel, and Mr. A. Primordial Demoness's sapphire ring on Trissy's finger also destroyed by her. Aftermath King George III used the death of Prince Edessak to explain to the Churches. He blamed on Edessak, claiming he colluded with a Demoness and attempted to rebel. Then he committed suicide after his schemes were exposed. George III agreed to all of the policies from the New party, including loosening the restrictions for entering House of the Lords, policies regarding pollution and worker's rights (minimum wage and working hours), revising alleviation policies, and allowed the three orthodox churches to assign people to military. The policies agreed by King George III are mainly New Party's claims, and as a result, the reform strengthened New Party's influence. With the better working conditions for workers (higher salary and less working hours), more people flushed into Backlund. The Truth of the Great Smog This event was a large sacrifice rite cooperation of the royal family faction, Ince Zangwill, and the Demoness Sect. They even use Aurora Order to complete the ritual for the arrival of the True Creator as a scapegoat. The Great Smog was done in order to cover the missing cases in Backlund, especially East Borough. The true goal of all these events is for George Augustus III to promote to the Black Emperor. As part of the ritual, he needs to get his citizens to secretly establish nine mausoleums. This is why he cooperated with the Demoness Sect for human trafficking in the kingdom and colonies. Then the smog was done in order to cover everything up. The policy reform also served as part of the Black Emperor ritual of establishing rules that defy normality. Category:Events